


一个俄国人在巴黎

by Enigma42



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma42/pseuds/Enigma42
Summary: 修文重新存档，清水无差。





	1. Chapter 1

序

摘自《永远的异乡人：丹尼斯·瓦西里耶夫和他笔下的欧洲》（序言）

对俄国诗人丹尼斯·谢尔盖维奇·瓦西里耶夫[1]作品的讨论从他生前就开始了，直至今日仍未有定论。和同时代的高尔基和布尔加科夫一样，这位诗人也是时代的产物—他的生平和作品将永远与俄国革命，卢比扬卡和亚历山大·布洛克联系在一起。当代俄语评论家对瓦西里耶夫毫不留情，认为他的作品中充满了对十月革命的颓废失望情绪和文人惯有的自怨自艾，并对他长期居留国外的事实大加渲染，甚至妄自揣测其人受德国政府的指使来破坏十月革命。然而读者要对此类言论提高警惕—列宁本人就曾被临时政府加以同样的罪名。西方文学评论家们，尤其是法国的评论家对瓦西里耶夫评价相当高，原因不仅是他曾在巴黎和瑞士法语区居住多年，精通法语和英语，更因为他是瑞士法语作家斯蒂凡·兰比尔的学生。遗憾的是，瓦西里耶夫的生平和他的政治观点一样难以捉摸。比起和同行们交流，他更愿意离群索居，改进补充跳蚤市场上买来的旧菜谱。顺便一提，瓦西里耶夫的厨艺几乎得到了所有见证人的赞赏。他甚至出版了一本俄语菜谱，可惜由于发行量区区100册，现在已经找不到原本了。我们只能从其他同时代文人的书信中猜测这本书对于瓦西里耶夫的同行们来说太过繁琐，缺乏实用性。

随着铁幕的粉碎和苏联中央档案馆的开放，我们对这位从9岁起就漂泊在欧洲大陆上的隐者的人生最后几年的了解有了质的进步。最近流出的审讯记录和未寄出的书信反映了这位诗人与世人猜测迥异的政治观点和个人情感。应当说，这些档案材料颠覆了文学史领域对于本世纪二十年代的俄语文坛长达近半世纪的主流观点。这本传记无意对瓦西里耶夫作盖棺定论，仅仅希望通过对一些从新开放的档案和其他一手资料中建立新的研究视角，尤其是他和老师兰比尔的关系。笔者认为这位把十六岁的瓦西里耶夫置于自己保护下的瑞士作家对诗人的影响远远超乎以往文学史专家的认知，甚至对整个俄语诗歌的发展都产生了一定的影响。我们可以看到，两人共享的格言 “carpe diem”(“及时行乐”或 “活在当下”)某种程度上真实诠释在了瓦西里耶夫在俄国内战时期做出的人生抉择，甚至可以说决定了他的人生终点。笔者所做的只不过是将一系列当时的记录呈献给读者，最终对这位诗人的结论，还要请读者自己做出。

 

[1] 这里使用了狮的名字的俄语拼写方式，即名字+父名+姓氏，并去掉拉语拼写中最后的 s.


	2. 第一章：列车上

这是一个十一月末的早上，一列火车从雾中缓缓向芬兰车站的方向驶来。居住在圣彼得堡—现在叫彼得格勒了—的人似乎从来没有质疑过这个著名的车站为什么叫做芬兰车站。不仅芬兰的列车在此停靠，所有由俄国通往欧洲大陆任何角落的列车都在此停靠。七个月前，一个小个子，秃顶的俄国人从这个车站停靠的一列铁皮火车上下来，没走几步跳上一辆汽车的车前盖上开始发表演讲，从此改变了俄国，甚至世界的命运[1]—虽然他到死也不能像一个真正的俄国人一样发出那个 “p”。然而来来往往的列车对此当然毫无知觉，仍然按照时刻表一丝不苟地运行着，偶尔因为大雾晚点。

由于俄国最近的动荡，这列从华沙开往圣彼得堡的列车从一等车厢到三等车厢全都空荡荡的。其中一节二等车厢中有两个乘客面对面在车窗边，热切地攀谈着。两个人都很年轻，虽然经历了长途旅行面带疲色，仍表现出对谈话的专注和热情。年纪稍长的一位二十五岁上下，淡金色头发，深蓝色眼睛，脸上常显露出笑容，因此第一眼会让人误认为他还是个中学生。年纪小一点的那位二十上下，暗金色头发，棕色眼睛，不了解他的人看到他，会认为他在思考什么深奥的哲学问题。当然，别有居心的人会说他眼高于顶。这是事实：这个年轻人常常露出严肃的神色，再加上他的眉骨过高，难免给人留下拒人千里的感觉。

“那么说，丹尼斯·谢尔盖维奇，您是从洛桑回国考察革命的了？”年长的人开玩笑似地问道。他穿着一件毛皮大衣，因此对车内的寒流毫无感觉，只有脸颊因为寒冷变红了。

“我可不这么想，亲爱的米哈耶尔·谢尔盖维奇，我更愿意把这次旅行称为‘重返故土’。我现在对国内情况一头雾水，仅仅是在报纸上知道俄国已经没有沙皇了。我很高兴事情在发生改变，但这些改变会怎样发展，我毫无头绪。可以说，我对这片土地的了解和一个不会说俄语的人没什么区别。”年轻人穿着整齐，衣服的布料和裁剪一看就知道不是出自俄国裁缝之手。然而他显然对俄国寒冷的天气一无所知，裁剪精良的大衣对抵挡潮湿寒冷的天气毫无用处，因此他只好拿出一块厚围巾披在身上，活像住在郊外的巴布什卡[2]。

“您太谦虚了。要知道，我也是在国内报纸上读到过您的作品的。连续三年在日内瓦的诗歌比赛中被评为优胜！还是用法语写作！还有您的英语社评—别忘了我也是会英语的，那可绝对不是一个对俄国一无所知的人能写出来的。”这种话从别人口中说出来会被当做奉承，但从米哈耶尔口中说出来就显得无比真诚，这只能归于他身上有一种奇妙的惹人喜爱的气质。“我在莫斯科大学听到我的学生讨论过你和那个瑞士人的合作，实在太妙了！我从没想过诗歌和小说的结合会这么美妙。瑞士是个好地方，你为什么要回来呢？我听说，那群人已经准备好收紧我们这群人脖子上的绳索了……”

“您过誉了，我不过是一个学生……”丹尼斯·谢尔盖维奇喃喃道。“我的法语口音还是很重，常常被老师取笑，也就是写作还能勉强不出错误。”然而他的心已经完全不在这列急速行驶的列车里了。他抛弃了什么？远离尘嚣，被山脉环绕的木屋，完全的创作自由，还有更重要的……他又能得到什么？基辅那如同蛾摩拉一样的景象已经给了他答案。他听说布尔什维克和临时政府的人还在莫斯科巷战。他能感觉到临行前斯蒂夫给他戴上的金色十字架在他胸口晃荡。那是天主教的金色十字架，是绝对不应该出现在一个虔诚的东正教信徒的脖子上的，也不应该出现在一个无神论者身上。然而他还是戴上了，为了保留这仅有的一点无声的反抗。

察觉到了对话者突然低落的情绪，米哈耶尔转移了话题：“您的父母都在华沙，那您住在哪儿？要知道，圣彼得堡的房东太太们可都不好惹。”

“我住在一个家庭朋友家里……戴安娜·彼得罗夫娜·尼基提娜，她是我母亲的教女，她的父亲也是莫斯科大学的教授。她本来是要来瑞士学习的，可惜没到洛桑多久就大病一场，差点染上伤寒，只好回圣彼得堡休养了。“

在两人说话的时候，列车已经驶进了芬兰车站。站台上没有多少人，只有一两个卖香烟的小贩和几个打着哈欠的警察。两个人收拾好行李，在下车的时候，米哈耶尔突然转过身，用一种奇异的，具有穿透力的目光打注视着丹尼斯：“请见谅，但我有一种奇怪的感觉—我们很快会再次相见的。”在发表完这戏剧性的论后，他转身很快就和他那只手提箱一起消失在晨雾中。

 

[1] 此指列宁结束在瑞士的流亡回国发动十月革命。

[2] 俄语，老太太


End file.
